Ren Johnson
Shapeshifting Hand-to-hand combat skills Voice mimicry |weapons = Ren Johnson's Knife |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Nakamura, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Miranda Hollows, Black Knight, Van Kleiss, Consortium, Quarry, Gatlocke |first appearance = "Dark Passage" |portrayed by: = Michael Reisz |aliases = Ren}} Reginald Darwin Johnson, also known as Ren, is a childhood friend of Akira Kazami History Early Life Ren was born in New York, America. When he was 6, his family moved to Tokyo due to their jobs and Ren was left home alone due to his parents working until late and found himself alienated from the classmates at his new school. This led him to feel uncomfortable and purposefully isolate himself and suffer of eating disorder because he was starving. During recess, when a cyan sunhat landed on his head, he eventually met the actual owner of the hat, Akira Kazami, who chased it and became his first friend at the new school, they played and grew up together. One day, they were playing "Tag", he won the game. Akira, However, doesn't seem to mind at all, as she congratulates him instead and said that she wishes she run so fast, so she'll win tag. Ren said that he wishes he will transform into people. But their wishes granted, when the nanite explosion occurred, giving him dark circles under his eyes and the ability of shapeshifting, much to his amazement. At age 11, Ren moved back to New York, after graduating from primary school. Before leaving Tokyo, he and Akira promised each other to meet again one day. He then left Tokyo to New York and transfered to a middle school there. At age 14 on his way back home, Ren found a hooded girl with a succubus tattoo on her body running away from him, which results in chasing her and to stop her at an alley. Ren was confronted by a group of delinquent girls with succubus tattooes on their bodies with the name of Succubus Hazard and is taken away, resulting his kidnapping. Ren was then kidnapped and forced to become an "incubus slave" of their leader, Miranda Hollows, who threatens him to be tortured to death if he disobeys her orders, he then began to obey her as her "incubus slave". One day when he went home, he saw the purple succubus tattoo on his left arm given by Miranda, which caused to be ashamed. Next day, he saw a boy, who was enslaved by Miranda in a cell, begging for help. Upon seeing the other "incubus slaves" suffer, he used his shapeshifting powers to trick a member of Succubus Hazard into give him the keys of the cell and freed them, disobeying Miranda. When confronted, Miranda berates Ren for disobeying her orders, but he argued that he is tired and that he doesn't want to be her slave. Angered, Miranda ordered her gang to torture Ren to death. Miranda uses a strand of her hair to cut Ren's face on the left side and Ren becomes enraged and severely beated the group of delinquents, like a dragon and stole a pocket knife from a member. After his rampage, Miranda and her gang were taken to a juvenile detention center, and Ren was freed and had his succubus tattoo removed. However, he was given a black dragon tattoo and became a juvenile delinquent. He was feared by some people and commited acts of delinquency like graffiti, pickpocketing, breaking windows, etc. But he was bored of doing juvenile delinquent stuff alone, so he decided to create his gang when he saw his dragon tattoo. He recruited Austin Walker, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Vinnie, Butch and some other people and created the Deadly Dragon Gang. Ren's new recruits had to wear dragon tattooes on their bodies and obeyed him and did juvenile delinquent stuff. Personality Ren is usually calm, clever, rebellious, sly, rude, cynical, cunning and greedy by nature, though he is hot-blooded and reckless sometimes. Despite his calm demeanor, He is short-tempered, as he tends to lose his temper easily, which causes to be aggresive and violent. He frequently cracks his neck and some of his body parts. He is shown to be stubborn, as he refuses to accept the fact that he has feelings Akira, assuring that he and she are just friends. However, he is a good person by heart and is very caring towards his friends and always tries to help them whenever he can. Ren is shown to be an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. He will, for instance, demand more food even though he hasn't finished his current meal. However, he can offer people food while making friends. Ren is also very determined to protect his comrades, going so far as to changing his appearance, in order to fool Van Kleiss and The Pack into thinking he was Rex, who temporarily lost his powers. 1.21, "Payback" Physical Appearance Ren is a pale teenage boy with short messy black hair with a long messy fringe parted down to the left side and strands framing his face and eyes of the same color with black-discolored marks around them (a trait he got after the Nanite Event happened). He has a black tattoo on his left shoulder which represents a dragon (to show he is part of his gang), where he used to have a tattoo for being a slave of Miranda's gang, which was dark purple in color. He also has a scar below his left eye and wears a silver earring with a prominent metal crystal-shaped pendant attached to it on his left ear. Despite eating too much, he never gets fat. His outfit consist of a black sleeveless t-shirt, along with a pair of calf-length reddish brown pants over navy blue socks and black boots. He also wears a brown collar with a gold buckle and two millitary dog tags around his neck and black fingerless gloves, and is sometimes seen wearing a long dark brown coat, black sunglasses and a black scarf around his neck, covering his brown collar. As a child, his hair was a bit shorter and lacked the strands framing his face. He also lacked the the scar on his left cheek, his black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder and the black marks on his eyes, until the nanite explosion occurred. He wore a short sleeved two-toned orange and dark red t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red and white shoes. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Before becoming her slave, he wore an outfit, very similar to his standard one, but slightly more concealing: a red t-shirt, blue, calf-length pants, white socks and red sneakers. After being captured by Miranda, he was forced to wear her gang's mark. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" When going to sleep, he wears a short-sleeved black shirt, grey shorts, and he is also barefoot. 3.14, "Mind Games" When he went to a date with Akira, he wore a black suit with a maroon dress shirt and black shoes. He also wore his military dog pads. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities Ren has demonstrated the ability to shapeshift himself into exact copies of any person, even persons he never met or have seen and he can even transform into exact copies of persons who died. When using his powers, his body begins to change, his weight, height, eye color, skin tone and hair lenght and color change, making him transform into his chosen appearance. Even when transformed into another person, his dragon tattoo, his scar and clothing stay. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Even when detransformed, he can also change his hair length and color, eye color, skin tone, weight, height, body shape and mimic other voices by using his powers. Other Abilities Relationships Note: This section is under construction and revision. Appearances Trivia *Ren is the only one of the main five teenagers who doesn't have brown eyes. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Deadly Dragon Gang